


Once Upon (Another) Time

by Sangerin



Category: Into the Woods - Sondheim/Lapine
Genre: Alternate Universe, Community: 40fandoms, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-19
Updated: 2010-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-09 00:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sangerin/pseuds/Sangerin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Baker's Wife has another Moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon (Another) Time

**Author's Note:**

> This has to be something of an AU to work. How much of an AU is up to you. Originally posted Feb 27, 2007.

This would be another moment.

She's never had a moment with a Princess before. A Prince, yes.

But Princesses have skirts that a grown woman can hide beneath, and lacy underwear tied with ribbons; and this Princess isn't wearing her underwear anymore. She isn't wearing it, because the Baker's Wife - the prosaic, peasant Baker's Wife, is beneath the Princess's skirt and has undone the ribbons. The flour-covered mother of a child who cries all the time; a woman old and wrinkling enough to be this beautiful young princess's mother. Which is, of course, something she doesn't want to think of when she's having a moment with a Princess, beneath a princess's skirt, with her hands on a princess's smooth, pale thighs.

This is a moment – a different moment. A pretty, lacy, sweet-smelling, unforgettable moment in the woods.


End file.
